The Lion King 3: Joined Prides
by animelove77
Summary: Kiara and Kovu have gotten closer and more bold. Kiara is in the mood for cubs but is Kovu ready to start a new generation? Kovu may have second thoughts, but Kiara is persistent. Prepare for a new generation of adorable lion cubs, and also some tragedies, romance, adventure, friendship, fighting, and DRAMA! Rated PG-13/T for suggested naughtiness and curse words.
1. Character Info

The Lion King 3: Joined Prides

Character List- Afua, Arianna, Beba, Chumvi, Diana, Erika, Ja, Karma, Kiara, Kopa, Kovu, Mheetu, Moki, Nala, Simba, Tavi, Vitani

Deseased Characters: Ahadi, Asali, Mahatu, Mufasa, Ni, Nuka, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar(Taka), Uru, Uzuri, Zira

Character Descriptions

Afua: Reddish-brown pelt; Darker red-brown mane and tail tuft; Black pride lander nose and paw pads; Extra-long black whiskers; Light reddish-brown underbelly and ear rims; Piercing red eyes; (Made-up description, but Afua himself)

Arianna: (Girl) Auburn pelt; Fluffy reddish-brown hair tuft and tail tuft; Reddish-brown underbelly and ear rims; Long white whiskers; Black pride lander nose and paw pads; Bright blue eyes; (Made-up Character)

Beba: (Cheetah) Light-tan pelt with light brown spots; Pink nose and paw pads; Piercing blue eyes; Cream underbelly and ear rims; White whiskers; (Made-up description, but not Beba herself)

Chumvi: Milk chocolate brown pelt; Large, messy, dark brown (Almost black) mane and tail tuft; Red eyes; Black pride lander nose and pink paw pads

Diana: Light-tan pelt; Electric-blue eyes; Tuft of light-tan fur on the top of her head and on her ears; Freckles; Short black whiskers; Muscular; Tomboyish; Black out lander nose and paw pads; Brighter tan underbelly and ear rims; Light-brown tail tuft; (Made-up character)

Erika: (Girl) Dark-brown pelt and light brown tail tuft; Emerald green eyes; Pink pride lander nose and paw pads; Long white whiskers; (Made-up character)

Ja: (Boy) Golden-yellow pelt; Brown mane and tail tuft; Electric green eyes; Black pride lander nose and paw pads; White whiskers; (Made-up character)

Karma: (Girl) Silvery-grey pelt; Silver eyes; Pink pride lander nose and white paw pads; Silver whiskers; White tail tuft and ear rims; White underbelly; (Made-up character)

Kiara: Light golden-cream pelt; Reddish brown eyes; Pale cream underbelly; Pink pride lander nose and paw pads; Lighter brown tail tuft

Kopa: Stocky; Pale gold pelt; Bushy reddish-brown mane and light-brown tail tuft; Red eyes; Darker pink pride lander nose and paw pads; cream underbelly; Long white whiskers

Kovu: Dark brownish-red pelt; Dark-brown mane and tail tuft; Emerald green eyes; Lighter-brown pride lander nose and pink paw pads; Black whiskers; Very muscular; Scar across left eye

Mheetu: Pale reddish-orange pelt; Black mane and tail tuft; Green eyes; Black pride lander nose and pink paw pads; Pale-tan underbelly

Moki: (Boy) Grey pelt; Black mane and tail tuft; Electric blue eyes; Black out lander nose and paw pads; Light grey underbelly and ear rims; Grey whiskers; Very muscular; Left ear is slightly torn; Scar across right foreleg; (Made-up character)

Mufasa: Golden-yellow pelt; Thick red mane and brown tail tuft; Red eyes; Brownish pride lander nose and pink paw pads

Nala: Tawny colored pelt; Pale tawny underbelly; Bright clear blue eyes; Darker pink pride lander nose and paw pads; Light brown tail tuft

Ni: Smaller than average; dirty

Nuka: Scruffy termite-tormented red-brown pelt; Underdeveloped matted, curly and frizzy black mane and tail tuft; Crooked tail; Unusually large black nose; Wrinkles under eyes

Sarabi: Heavily-built dark beige pelt; Brown pride lander nose and pink paw pads; Orange eyes; Brown ear rims

Sarafina: Tawny colored pelt; Light-tawny underbelly; Apple-green eyes; Darker pink pride lander nose and paw pads; Light-brown tail tuft

Scar(Taka): Dark red-brown pelt; Coal black sleek mane; Heavy-lidded, sinister green eyes; Arched eyebrows, Long and lanky; Scar across his left eye; Brown out lander nose and paw pads

Simba: Light golden-yellow pelt; Tan underbelly; Reddish-brown mane and brown tail tuft; Brown ear rims; Orange eyes; Pink pride lander nose and paw pads

Tavi: (Boy) Red-brown pelt; Pale red-brown underbelly; Dark red mane and dark brown tail tuft; Black whiskers; Black out lander nose and paw pads; Electric green eyes; (Made-up character)

Vitani: Light-tan pelt; Electric-blue eyes; Tuft of light-tan fur on the top of her head and on her ears; Freckles; No whiskers; Think and lanky, yet muscular; Tomboyish; Pink out lander nose and paw pads; Brighter tan underbelly and ear rims; Light-brown tail tuft

Zira: Large hole in her right ear; Black out lander nose; Brownish-red eyes; Pale brown pelt with a darker pale brown stripe running down her face; Cream underbelly


	2. The Stars of The Night

Chapter 1: The Stars of the Night

Kovu's P.O.V.

"I am so glad that my father allowed you and your pride to join with mine," Kiara breathes into my ear as we gaze into the sky at the disappearing sun and appearing stars. "but even more than that, Kovu, I'm so happy that he let us be together." She purrs as she rests her head on my paws. I lick her cheek as I look at her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was always abused by my mother, my brother, my entire pride. My sister, Vitani, was the least abusive towards me, though she still teased. She doesn't tease me anymore though.

Closing my eyes, I think about my adventures with Kiara when we were just young cubs. When we first met, we saved each other's lives from the jaws of alligators, and had fun doing it.

I hear Kiara sigh, "Kovu," She whispers, "look at the sunset… It's so beautiful…" She leans against my shoulder and twines her tail with mine as we look at the sunset from our special place at the watering hole. The sun's last rays of the day caused the water to glitter like diamonds, and the sky was a fiery pinkish-orange.

I look into Kiara's sparkling auburn eyes and I lean in close to her face. I am just about to kiss her when-

"Hey! Kovu you better not be putting your saliva into my daughter's mouth!" Simba roared.

I blush in embarrassment as Kiara says, "But Daddy!" She crosses her arms as she looks at Simba, obviously mad.

"Kiara, you are too young to be kissing boys," Simba glares at me causing me to look away. "You are just a cub still, no more than an adolescent!" Simba says as he hugs Kiara.

Kiara squirms out of her father's grip. She then turns to him and hisses, "Daddy, I'm not your little girl anymore. I may be a princess, but that's only half of who I am! I love Kovu, and he loves me." She flicks her tail as she stomps past me, leaving an odd odor in the air.

I wait until Simba leaves, growling under his breath, then I follow Kiara's scent for a long time to the jungle. I blink in confusion, "Where is she at?" I say aloud to myself.

I hear rustling from the bushes in front of me. "Looking for me?" Kiara smirks mischievously as she disappears again. _Is she_ _flirting with me? _I think to myself. _I know she flirts a lot… but, this isn't like her. Something is definitely up. It's like she's craving something from me._

Then I scent the odd smell again. I start to get a lust for her, wanting her in a different way than before. I _know_ what this lust is. It's the desire to mate with a female, and in my case, it's to mate with Kiara. "Shit…" I mutter under my breath. "Maybe this is what she's wanting right now too…"

I follow her scent all the way to the waterfall and I find her laying in the grass near the water. I walk up to her as I say, "Uh, hey Kiara…"

"Hey, Kovu," She says purring, "I've got something I want."

"W-what's that?" I choke nervously.

"Cubs." She simply states.

My eyes open wide. "A-are you sure about this Kiara? I mean, we are only adolescent's…" I can feel myself wanting it too, but I push the desire away.

"I'm sure, Kovu. Please?" She looks up at me with innocent, angel eyes and I give in.

"Fine, Kiara. I'll mate with you, but if your dad kills me…" I veer off from what I was going to say.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't if I tell him that it's what I wanted." She smiles invitingly at me.

"Looks like we're finally starting a pride of our own, huh?" I say remembering when I wanted to run away with Kiara.

"I guess so…" She stands up and rubs up against me, still purring.

"Kiara, if we're going to erm… 'do it' then let's at least find us a decent place to do it." I suggest walking away from her.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever you want, Kovu." Kiara rolls her eyes at me.

I walk over to the waterfall and notice that there's a cave behind it, barely visible from a distance. "Hey, Kiara, look, there's a cave behind this waterfall. Let's 'do it' there, okay?"

"Yes!" She purrs happily rubbing against my neck.

"Okay Kiara, come on." I say smirking. _Wait… am I really about to take Kiara's virginity? Am I really about to lose mine? _I start to become nervous. _What if I don't know what to do? _I shake my mane, clearing my head. _Okay, Kovu, don't worry. It'll be natural… I hope… _I say inside my head.

As we enter the cave, it's dim and expectantly dry. We find a quiet, comfortable place near the back and we mate for a long time. Falling asleep after a few hours for the night.

Kiara's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to dark cave light with Kovu sleeping right next to me. Blinking, I wonder where I am. _What happened…? _The last thing I remember was lying under the stars with Kovu, and from there it was all a blur. Then I feel something in my stomach so I stand up and dart outside and vomit. My head is dizzy but I hear Kovu walk up behind me.

He puts a paw on my shoulder as he asks, "Kiara, are you alright?"

I nod as I go to the pool of water formed by the waterfall and drink in heavily. _Why did I just throw up? _My stomach growls loudly. I open my eyes wide in curiosity _Why am I so hungry?_

"Kovu," I ask, "What happened last night? All I remember was us lying under the stars… then it was all a blur from there."

Kovu's face pales. "W-wait, you don't remember?" Kovu stutters.

"No? What happened?" I ask confused.

"Kiara, you were in season… a-and you asked for cubs. Well, technically you begged me for cubs…" Kovu looked embarrassed to be saying this.

My own face pales as I realize what Kovu just said. "I-I asked for cubs?" I get tears in my eyes as I realize why I threw up. "So… I'm pregnant?"

Kovu nuzzles me. "Kiara… You asked for them, I was only doing what you wanted… I'm so sorry…" He pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me. I cry into his chest.

"Kiara, please don't cry… We could always give them away if that would make you feel better… But I kinda want to keep our cubs…" Kovu whispers into my ear.

I pull away and look at him horrified. "No. I won't give my own flesh and blood away. They're our cubs, we need to be responsible about our mistake." I reply, still crying.

"I know, Kiara, I never said I didn't want them, because I do want them. I'm just afraid of what Simba and Nala will say…" Kovu says nervously.

"Oh shit… they're going to kill me, Kovu!" I say scared of my mother and father.

"Kiara, if it makes you feel any better, I'll take the blame…" Kovu shakily whispers.

I look him in his green eyes horrified. "No! It's my fault, and if you say it's your fault… I'm afraid my dad will exile you again…"

Kovu blinks. "True… well… let's start heading back because I'm sure everyone's worried sick about us. We were gone all night."

I nod and we walk slowly to the base of pride rock. I take a deep breath. "Are you ready Kovu?" Kovu nods and we walk up to confront my parents.

"Mommy, Daddy… I-I think I'm pregnant…"


	3. Daddy's Mad

**Hey guys **** I'm going to try and update this story every Friday, but with schoolwork, school, chores, and my other stories, I may be late sometimes! So if I am, I'm terribly sorry! Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 2: Daddy's Mad

Kiara's P.O.V.

I see my mom faint and my dad's jaw drop open. "No! You can NOT be pregnant!" He turns to Kovu. "YOU ARE EXILED!" I see other lions and lionesses look over to the scene my Dad was creating.

"Daddy! No! It wasn't Kovu's idea! It was mine." I yell, whispering the last part. A hush falls over everyone. "I wanted cubs Dad. Kovu wasn't sure whether to say yes or no, but I convinced him to. It was a mistake on my part, but we are keeping the cubs." I state plainly.

My dad glares at me, then Kovu, then back at me. "No. The cubs are being given to another lioness that is pregnant. You are too young for them. I shall not allow it!" He roars.

I get tears in my eyes and I bury my face into Kovu's fur. "Simba, I won't let you take our cubs away from us. What if it was Kiara, or Kopa who was taken away from you?" Kovu says.

My dad falls silent, knowing Kovu is right. I see him stalk away upset. My mother opens her eyes and looks at me with tears in them.

"Kiara," My mom says, "I can't believe you did this to us… You aren't supposed to be pregnant yet! It's too soon!" Tears are streaming down her face by now. "And Kovu, you aren't exiled. You did this to my daughter. You have to stay and take care of the cubs."

"Nala, I wasn't going to leave anyways… I love Kiara, and I alreadly love our unborn cubs." Kovu says gently.

I nuzzle Kovu and look into his eyes. "Oh Kovu… I love you too!"

My mom sighs. "Oh alright… I guess being a grandmother won't be THAT bad," She says starting to cheer up. "Oh I wonder how many cubs you're going to have! And I wonder if it's a boy or a girl!" Her eyes glitter with happiness at the realization of new life.

I smile, "Mom should I go see Rafiki? Or should I announce that I'm pregnant to the rest of the pride and pregnant lionesses first?" I question.

My mother thinks for a moment and then answers. "I suggest seeing Rafiki first. That way you can determine how many cub's you are having and their gender's," She suggests.

Nodding my head I say, "Thanks mum, I'll tell you the results when we get back." Turning to Kovu I say, "Come on!"

As Kovu and I arrive at Rafiki's tree I shout, "Hello? Rafiki, I need your assistance!"

A head appears right in front of my face causing me to fall backwards, "Ah! Princess Kiara! I know why you are here." Rafiki says cheerfully.

I blink in confusion. "Y-you do?"

"Of course! The great kings of the past told me that you were pregnant with the next heirs of Pride Rock! Hmm. I wonder who's cubs will get the throne. Yours, or Kopa's. Or will they share? The Kings haven't yet told me that answer." Rafiki explains.

I tilt my head, "Wait… Vitani is pregnant too?"

Rafiki nods, "Yes, of course!. Vitani and Kopa are having a single female cub. Vitani is a week along. All of the other females are pregnant too. Karma and Moki are having triplets, two girls and one boy. Karma is two and a half weeks along. Arianna and Tavi are having twin boys. Arianna is a week and a half along. Diana is having a little girl cub with Erika thanks to their sperm donor, Ja. Also, Erika is having twin boys thanks to Ja. They are both two weeks along. Every lioness in the pride is pregnant, except for Nala."

I think about Rafiki has said and realize that he never said how many cubs I'm having. "Hey, uh… Rafiki? How many cubs am I having?" I question him.

"Isn't it obvious to you?" He says, "You are having twins Kiara. One boy, and one girl."

I purr in satisfaction of knowing more about the little bundles of fur growing inside me. "Thank you Rafiki, I'll come visit halfway through my pregnancy in one month. Thanks again!" And with that I start to run off, racing Kovu home. I quickly run out of breath and fall behind Kovu, causing him to slow down and wait for me. Once I catch up he lets me lean against his shoulder, knowing I'm exhausted.

"Kiara, do you need a break? We can rest right here if you want. You need your energy to take care of your cubs." He suggests suddenly.

Stubbornly, I reply, "No thanks. We're almost there."

"Kiara, I know you're tired." Kovu states, "Why don't you climb on my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Sighing, I say, "Oh I guess so, but don't drop me! It could hurt the cubs!"

"Now why would I drop you… I love you and I don't want you to get hurt, especially when I could stop you from getting hurt." Kovu says lovingly.

"Awwwh! Really?" I purr as I hold onto his back as we reach Pride Rock, sooner than I expected.

"Yes, really." Kovu looks caringly into my eyes as he sets me down and I can't resist. I crash my lips upon his and feel the spark run through my whole body, giving me chills. At first he was a bit taken aback about what to do, but then he kisses me back and I work my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Kovu does the same, causing my cheeks to burn rosy red and my heart to beat a mile per minute. I can feel Kovu's heart throbbing as he pulls me close to his chest and wraps his paws around me. I wrap my own paws around Kovu's neck, and we stay like that, making out until I feel someone yank Kovu away from me and pin him to the ground.

I see it was my father, Simba. I growl as I spring at him, claws extended, aiming for his face. He ducks and I tumble towards the ledge of Pride Rock. I try to grip something before I fall over the ledge, but it's too late. I fall over the ledge. I close my eyes, knowing this is it, but then I feel something grasp my fore paws, struggling to keep me from falling to the ground below.

Kovu tries pulling me back up to safety but he starts to slip. That's when Kopa sees the situation and comes to our aid. He helps Kovu lift me up to safety and I pant hard, as I keep replaying my life flashing before my eyes.

"Kiara! Are you alright?" Kovu and Kopa ask me.

"I-I think so… T-thanks…" I stutter pathetically.

Kopa sighed, "It was our fathers fault. If he hadn't attacked Kovu like that for some reason, then you would never of had your life risked."

"Well… no… Technically it's mine… I was the one who started to make out with Kovu…" I look away.

"Kiara, no. Simba is just too protective of you." Kopa insists. "He was never that protective of me…" Kopa turns away sadly.

"He wasn't?" I say confused.

"Yeah. He didn't care what I did. I went to the outlands for days at a time, just to see Vitani… We would sneak off and have adventures. Look at the stars together… I loved her then, and I love her still. Always have, always will." Kopa says.

"I wish I had that much freedom…" I sigh, knowing that it will never happen. "You know what… Maybe I should run away."

Kopa's eyes grew wide and his jaw drops. "No! Kiara, please stay here. I'll try to convince Dad of giving you more freedom." He says.

Kovu steps in. "Kiara, we wouldn't last out there just the two of us. We would need a pride. You are pregnant, Kiara. You need energy and to be safe. Maybe once the cubs are old enough, we can leave. But until then, we are staying here."

"Wait… Kiara…" Kopa says slowly, "you're… pregnant?"

Sighing, I say, "Yes, I am. I'm having twins. One little boy, and one little girl." As I think about it, I realize something. "Just like mom and dad with us…"

Kopa says, "Vitani is pregnant, but only with one cub. She's having a little girl."

"I know, Rafiki told me." I say knowingly.

"Oh… well you should announce to the rest of the pride that you are pregnant." Kopa suggests.

"Oh! I completely forgot! Thanks Kopa, see you around!" I run off telling my mother to gather the pride for me.

**So, how did you like it, huh? C'mon you know you want to review. This will be annoying so review. Go to reviews and review my story. C'mon go and re- C'MON! REVIEW! Go review- GO REVIEW ME! **


	4. Telling the Pride

**Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. It's just hard trying to write in the little free time I have considering how bad my grade is in Geometry. Again, sorry! But I may be updating only once every two weeks until I get ahead on this story to where I can update e once or even twice a week. But until then, be grateful for what you get! ;) Enjoy this chapter and please, Read and Review to let me know what you think! Oh I also have some disclaimers I would like to make before I get accused of anything.**

**Obviously, I don't own The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1 ½ or anything dealing with Disney or their characters. The only things I own are my writing ideas, my stories, my story names, chapter titles, and characters that I created. Thank you!**

Chapter 3: Telling the Pride

Kiara's P.O.V.

Nala roars and the whole pride gathers below Pride Rock, awaiting an announcement. "Kiara and Kovu have an announcement to make to the Pride." Turning to us she whispers, "Go ahead."

Gulping in air, I speak, "I'm pregnant with twins." I blush as I feel Kovu's tail twine with mine, comforting me.

I hear Karma shout, "Awww! The next heirs are on their way!"

Another shout comes from Arianna. "What are their genders?"

"Oh, one is a boy, the other is a girl." I shout in return.

I hear a faint whisper from Karma to Vitani. "Looks like Kiara's cubs will be the next heirs. She has a boy, while you only have a female cub inside of you."

Vitani answers her sharply. "I don't care if my cub isn't the heir. I will still love her just the same."

"Okay, you don't have to be a bitch about it. Sheesh!" Karma answers sarcastically.

Vitani growls and slaps her across the face, causing a wound from the tip of her left ear, to the right side of her chin.

Karma has pain written in her face, and tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that you furball of an outlander!"

This really pisses Vitani off, but before she can do anything, I jump from Pride Rock, landing in between them. I feel something snap in my right front leg and I fall to the ground in agony. I made a huge mistake in jumping.

"Kiara!" I hear Kovu screech. He runs to me with tears in his eyes. He knows that I'm hurt. "Kiara! Are you okay?"

My teeth clenched in pain, I reply, "I don't think so… I think I broke my leg."

He turns to Karma and Vitani in anger. "You two should be ashamed! If you wouldn't have argued about the stupid heir, then my love wouldn't be hurt!"

Karma apologizes first. "Kovu… I'm sorry…"

Vitani, more stubborn, just spat at her brother. "Look, I just want my daughter to live a good life."

"Well there was no need for you to listen to Karma. Kiara might not be hurt now if you wouldn't have replied." Kovu returns to my side, now flanked by my mother, father and Kopa.

I hear my mother sob, "We have to take her to Rafiki!"

"No, mum, we need Rafiki to come here." Kopa objected, "If she's real badly hurt, then if we move her it might make it worse. Also… we don't need her to have a miscarriage."

"That is very true." Comes a familiar voice.

"Rafiki…?" I breathe, close to unconsciousness from the pain. I can feel myself already slipping in and out of consciousness by the time I hear Rafiki talking.

"She's badly injured, we need to make her a split for her leg and make sure she stays off of it. She's shattered more than just one bone in her leg." Rafiki explains. But that's all I hear before I am out like a light.

Karma's P.O.V.

I could feel the blood still oozing out of the wound across my face as everyone fussed over Kiara being unconscious. Yeah, I feel bad because it was somewhat my fault, but it was Kiara who decided to be stupid and jump. Not me.

I roll my eyes at them as I walk off, heading towards a shade tree near Pride Rock. I could already see Moki, Arianna, Tavi, Diana, Erika, Ja, and Mheetu near the tree. Arianna, Diana and Erika were all talking, while the boys, Moki, Ja, and Mheetu all play-fought.

"Hey guys!" I said once I got there. "Kiara's hurt." Everyone just stared at me like I was a freak. This usually happened anyways because of my odd coloration and personality, but they just looked dumbfounded by the sight of me.

"Karma…" Moki says looking at my eyes. Wait, no… Maybe it wasn't my eyes he was looking at. "What happened to your face…?"

I blink. "Oh, that? Vitani and I got into an argument. It's no big deal. It's not like it'll scar or anything."

"I'm not so sure you're right on that Karma…" Erika says worryingly. "It looks pretty deep for how much blood is on your face."

"Yeah," Arianna says quietly. "It looks like someone dipped your whole face in red paint…"

Sitting down, I put a paw on my forehead to see how much it was bleeding. I felt warm, sticky liquid as I touched the wound. When I brought my paw back down, my entire paw was stained red.

I open my eyes wide and I see a puddle of water by the tree. I rush over to it and look at my reflection. _I don't even look like myself… _Blood and tears fall into the puddle, causing it to ripple slightly.

"I-I'm a monster…" I whisper, barely audible.

"Well, I wouldn't say you look THAT bad…" Ja comments.

Diana and Erika both slap him upside his head causing him to rub the back of his head with his paw. "OW! What was that for!?"

Diana just glares at him, giving him a warning to keep his mouth shut.

Then I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Rafiki.

"How's Kiara doing?" I ask.

"Oh she's doing well, she's just tired and she needs to rest before she can walk again. She should be up on her feet again in two months, but I need to check your wound now." Rafiki says gently.

"So she'll be able to walk again right around when her cubs are born? And Okay." I groan, knowing Rafiki is going to clean the cut.

"Yes, maybe a few days before." Rafiki answers briefly while using warm water to wash away the blood so he could see the depth and size of my wound. "I'm sorry Karma, but this is going to scar very badly. It's very deep. It looks like Vitani took a chunk out of your ear as well."

Tears form at the corners of my eyes, "What will my children think of me… they'll think I'm a horrible mother with all of these scars… And Moki has scars too… They'll think that we were both out landers by all of the scars…" A tear slides down my cheek, ready to fall onto the ground.

"Now Karma… Your children will love you, no matter what you look like. They care about your heart, your personality! Not your looks." Rafiki says knowingly.

"I hope…" Was all I could say.

**So… What did y'all think? Sorry for such a short chapter though… I didn't have any real good ideas. But anyways, I think you should review my chapter for me, eh? Let me know what you think and tell me what you think should happen next! Ttyl my favorite readers! **


	5. Hunting

Chapter 4: Hunting

Kiara's P.O.V.

My eyes blink open as I finally wake up. _How long was I unconscious? _I ask myself. I try to stand up, but I collapse as soon as I put pressure on my right foreleg. Wincing, I force myself up on my three non-injured legs. I limp over to where Rafiki is talking to Kopa and Kovu about something. I interrupt their conversation by clearing my voice. All three of them turn around.

Kovu's eyes glitter as he spots me. "Kiara, are you okay?" He half-whispers, half-speaks.

"I'm fine Kovu." I roll my eyes stubbornly, earning me a 'now-be-nice' look from both Kopa and Rafiki. "Alright, maybe my leg does hurt a little… When are we going to splint it up?" I ask curiously.

"Well, we wanted to wait until you were awake, and now that you are, it's time for that splint!" Rafiki says jumping into his tree.

I look to Kopa and Kovu and I couldn't help but laugh. It was weird that my brother and my mate were practically best friends! Although, Afua was his main best friend.

Kovu gives me that cheeky smile of his and I limp over to him, pressing my side against his and twining my tail with his. I tease him by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Gross!" Kopa jokingly snarls his nose, "How about you two go get a room!"

"And let you not be jealous?" Kovu smirks, "I think not."

"Eww! Dude that's my sister!" Kopa sticks his tongue out at me as he pretends to look horrified.

"And your point is?" Kovu grins playfully at Kopa. I try to smack him with my paw, but I realize too late that I was only standing on three legs, and my face digs into the soil as I look my balance.

I lay there flicking my tail back and forth, not happy, as dirt sits on top of my head and on my face. I could see smirks coming from both Kopa and Kovu as I lie there. I glare at them both, making them wipe their stupid little grins off their faces. "Don't. Even. THINK. About. Laughing." I growl.

"Me? Laugh at my own sister?" Kopa says, "I think that would be the death of me!"

I smirk as I stand up and shake out my fur, "You know it."

"Alright Kiara, I got the materials for your splint!" Rafiki says leaping from the tree and landing in between all of us. Surprisingly, I was the only one who didn't get scared, but Kopa and Kovu, being the idiots they can be, both practically leaped out of their fur and they collided into each other. I laugh at them, earning me warning glares from the both of them.

"Awwh. Did my big bad brother and mate get scared?" I say sarcastically and smirk.

"Kiara. NOT. Funny." Kopa says flatly. I could tell he was embarrassed that his own sister saw him get scared.

"I think that was funny, Kopa." I smile.

"Kopa, if we were in her paws, I bet we would be laughing at ourselves right now too." Kovu says.

"Thank you Kovu! At least you understand how funny it was!" I laugh. I clear my throat as I turn to Rafiki "So uh, is it going to hurt to have it splinted?" I ask casually.

"Well it might hurt to straighten the leg out, but other than that, no." Rafiki says as he straightens my leg out.

I grit my teeth as my leg throbs. "That hurts!"

Rafiki laughs, "It doesn't matter! It's in the past now!"

I give him an 'are-you-kidding-me-look' as he finishes up and I start to limp home, Kopa and Kovu leading the way.

"Guys, will you please slow the pace down a bit? I'm having trouble keeping up!" I whine in a cub-like manner.

"Alright, babe." Kovu says as he and Kopa come to a stop. As soon as I catch up, Kovu lets me lean against his shoulder for a bit of extra support as we make our way back.

Kovu's P.O.V.

As I looked at Kiara, I could see the love in her eyes as she gazed back into my own eyes.

"I love you, Kiara." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." Kiara whispers back as she plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I thought I told you two to get a room!" Kopa says in a joking manner. Kiara gave him a glare, which he ignored and kept talking. "So I think me and Kovu are going to go hunting for you once we get back, alright?"

"I can catch my own prey, thank you." Kiara says a bit stubbornly.

"Oh really?" I say sarcastically.

"Okay, well maybe not." Kiara mumbles, obviously giving in to mine and Kovu's offer.

I look up, realizing we were already at Pride Rock. "Oh wow! We got here in no time at all!" I say happily.

"Yeah, we did. I'm going to go take a nap on the rocks in the sun okay?" Kiara said asking me.

"Of course babe." I said giving her a sweet. But short kiss on her lips. I turn to Kopa as Kiara walks away and say, "You ready to go catch your sister something?"

He nods and we take off in search of prey

By the time we get to our destination, I realize we're at the same place that I got Kiara pregnant. I was a bit hesitant to come here again, but where ever Kopa wants to hunt is fine with me.

Kopa quietly says, "C'mon!" as he sinks into a hunting position as he spots a young adult antelope.

I follow his lead as he closes in on the animal's right side. I take to the left so if it spots him, it'll run straight into my waiting claws.

Kopa gives me a slight nod and, filling the small gap left as he leaps for the animals neck. The antelope never saw him coming, but it would still give him a fight. I run in, joining him as I help hold the animal down as he gives the final bite to the neck.

I let go as the antelope goes limp beneath me. "Nice find Kopa!"

"Thanks!" He grins, "Now let's get this back to my sister!"

I nod, and we drag the antelope the distance back to Pride Rock.

**Sorry guys. I decided to change this chapter and the next chapter because I didn't really like them before and I wanted to turn this and the next chap. into filler chapters for all of y'all. Enjoy and tell me what you think of the edited chapter!.**

Chapter 5: Choosing Names

Kiara's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to the boys prodding my side with their paws and the smell of fresh kill. I smile. I knew they would get me something good to eat. I stand up shakily and I tear into my lunch. I give the boys eye contact to let them know they could eat two. They get my small gesture and they crouch down on either side of me, biting into the still warm flesh.

I lick my lips as I finally eat my fill. I look up to see Arianna walking towards me.

"Hey Arianna!" I call out to her.

"Hey Kiara!" She shouts back.

"How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a while." She asks.

"Oh you know… Just getting fat, getting hurt, ect." I laugh.

"You aren't getting fat! You're cubs are just growing." Arianna corrects me, laughing at my joke.

"Might as well be the same thing!" I say, deciding we needed a topic to talk about. "So what do you want to name your twins?"

"Oh well I haven't exactly picked out too many names, but I like the names Lio and Napa." Arianna says, pausing. "What about for your cubs Kiara?"

"Those names are adorable for little boys!" I exclaim, "And I haven't thought about it much… but I always wanted to have a baby girl and name her Aura. Kovu decided on Kanu for our baby boy." I reply sighing. I was growing up too fast.

"Those names are so cute! I wished I would have thought of better names for my cubs!" She laughs and we both see Karma, Vitani, Erika and Diana walk up. Karma's belly looked the largest of all of ours so far. She was due to have her cubs first though and she was having triplets.

"Hey you two!" Vitani called out.

"Hey!" Arianna and I reply in sync.

"Have you all thought of names for your cubs yet?" I ask curiously.

The first to reply was Erika. "I have! I want to name my little boys Blake and Skyler!"

"I helped pick the names." Diana replies kind of flatly. "I'm naming my baby girl Lani. Ja helped me think of her name."

"All three of those names are perfect for them!" Arianna coos over the adorable baby names.

"Well me and Moki both decided on all three of our triplets names. I chose the baby girl names Paka and Dae. Moki came up with the name Ryder for the boy." Karma replies, face shining with joy.

"What about you Vitani?" Arianna pipes in with her still cub-like cheery voice.

"Well, me and Kope thought for a long time on what to call our baby girl." Vitani says, a glow in her eyes.

"Well what is it!" Arianna blurts out.

"We decided we wanted to name her Miah." Vitani's eyes sparkled as she talked. "I always loved the name. It's so beautiful."

"It really is." I say in a bit of a quiet voice.

"Well, I'm going to go into the cave now guys." I say as I yawn, getting ready for an early bedtime.


	6. Choosing Names

Chapter 5: Choosing Names

Kiara's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to the boys prodding my side with their paws and the smell of fresh kill. I smile. I knew they would get me something good to eat. I stand up shakily and I tear into my lunch. I give the boys eye contact to let them know they could eat two. They get my small gesture and they crouch down on either side of me, biting into the still warm flesh.

I lick my lips as I finally eat my fill. I look up to see Arianna walking towards me.

"Hey Arianna!" I call out to her.

"Hey Kiara!" She shouts back.

"How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a while." She asks.

"Oh you know… Just getting fat, getting hurt, ect." I laugh.

"You aren't getting fat! You're cubs are just growing." Arianna corrects me, laughing at my joke.

"Might as well be the same thing!" I say, deciding we needed a topic to talk about. "So what do you want to name your twins?"

"Oh well I haven't exactly picked out too many names, but I like the names Lio and Napa." Arianna says, pausing. "What about for your cubs Kiara?"

"Those names are adorable for little boys!" I exclaim, "And I haven't thought about it much… but I always wanted to have a baby girl and name her Aura. Kovu decided on Kanu for our baby boy." I reply sighing. I was growing up too fast.

"Those names are so cute! I wished I would have thought of better names for my cubs!" She laughs and we both see Karma, Vitani, Erika and Diana walk up. Karma's belly looked the largest of all of ours so far. She was due to have her cubs first though and she was having triplets.

"Hey you two!" Vitani called out.

"Hey!" Arianna and I reply in sync.

"Have you all thought of names for your cubs yet?" I ask curiously.

The first to reply was Erika. "I have! I want to name my little boys Blake and Skyler!"

"I helped pick the names." Diana replies kind of flatly. "I'm naming my baby girl Lani. Ja helped me think of her name."

"All three of those names are perfect for them!" Arianna coos over the adorable baby names.

"Well me and Moki both decided on all three of our triplets names. I chose the baby girl names Paka and Dae. Moki came up with the name Ryder for the boy." Karma replies, face shining with joy.

"What about you Vitani?" Arianna pipes in with her still cub-like cheery voice.

"Well, me and Kope thought for a long time on what to call our baby girl." Vitani says, a glow in her eyes.

"Well what is it!" Arianna blurts out.

"We decided we wanted to name her Miah." Vitani's eyes sparkled as she talked. "I always loved the name. It's so beautiful."

"It really is." I say in a bit of a quiet voice.

"Well, I'm going to go into the cave now guys." I say as I yawn, getting ready for an early bedtime.

**Again I didn't like this chapter, so I changed it into a filler chapter. Tell me what you think of it!**


	7. Little Bundles of Fur

**So Guys, SOOOO SORRY about such a late update! I've just been busy with school and I gad writer's block, so this chapters a little bit boring, but I hope y'all enjoy it anyways! R & R!**

Chapter 6: Little Bundles of Fur

*8 Weeks Later*

Karma's P.O.V.

I feel a kick in my stomach and I sit up as gasp in pain, clutching my stomach. _Shit. They're coming._ I think to myself. I look around and everyone is still asleep. I look beside me and I see Moki still asleep. "Moki!" I whisper. No response. "MOKI!" I scream-whisper.

He opens his eyes, "What is it hun?" He questions me, but before I can answer, I feel another sharp kick in my stomach and I clutch my stomach, tears forming in my eyes. His eyes open wide and he wakes everyone up. "GUYS!" He yells, "GET RAFIKI!"

Tavi and Ja both take off running to get Rafiki, while Kopa, Kovu, and Simba all get the other females of the pride to help. Vitani, Erika, Diana, Kiara, and Arianna just stand there, not knowing what to do. Nala, on the other hand, knew what to do.

"Now Karma, I'm going to help you because there is no way Rafiki will be here in time." She looks at everyone and says, "I'm going to have to have everyone leave, except for Moki." Once everyone had gone, except for Moki of course, she says, "Karma, when I say push, push!"

I nod my head and we wait a few moments until Nala practically screams, "PUSH!" I do what she says and wet bundle of fur is born. He has a dark grey pelt, a black tail tuft, black ear rims, a black outlander nose and paw pads, black circles around his eyes, a cream underbelly, and long grey whiskers. I clean him off and I give him the name Ryder. He falls asleep quickly by my side and I repeat what Nala tells me to do two more times and I have two more cubs. They are both female, one has a white fur color, while the other is a light silvery grey. The white female cub I give the name Paka, meaning kitten, and the other female cub I name Dae, meaning day.

Paka has a snow white pelt and underbelly, a snow white, long fluffy hair and tail tuft, an unusual white pride lander nose and paw pads, and long white whiskers. Dae, on the other -hand, has a real-light silver pelt, a long white hair tuft and tail tuft, a white underbelly, white ear rims, a pink pride lander nose, pink paw pads and silver whiskers.

Erika's P.O.V.

It wasn't many days after Karma had her 3 cubs when me and Diana started to experience our own stomach pains and we knew it was time. We happened to go into labor at the same time, Diana giving birth to a beautiful baby girl whom has a light golden-yellow pelt, a light brown tail tuft, a tuft of light golden-yellow fur on the top of her head and her ears, freckles, short white whiskers, a cream underbelly and a black pride lander nose and paw pads.

The two cubs born to me were both boys, I named them Skyler and Blake. Skyler has a light brown pelt, a pale brown underbelly and ear rims, a thick brown hair tuft and tail tuft, a black pride lander nose and paw pads and long white whiskers. Blake has a light brown pelt, a dark brown tail tuft, a light brown underbelly, a black pride lander nose, black paw pads and long white whiskers.

It won't be long until Arianna has her cubs and then Vitani as well.

Arianna's P.O.V.

I knew very well my cubs births would be soon, but I never imagined how fast it would be until that day. That day was this morning. I had two handsome little boys, and I named them Lio and Napa. Lio has a dark red-brown pelt, a red-brown underbelly, a reddish-brown hair tuft and tail tuft, long black whiskers, a black pride lander nose and black paw pads. Napa has a light auburn pelt, a cream underbelly, a fluffy dark red-brown hair tuft and tail tuft, long white whiskers, a black pride lander nose and black paw pads.

My little boys are the best things to happen to me since Tavi.

Vitani's P.O.V

This day came by so fast, but I enjoy that my sweet, little cub is finally here. Her name is Miah and she has a pale light-tan pelt, a cream underbelly, a bushy light-tan hair tuft, a light brown tail tuft, freckles, long white whiskers, a darker pink out lander nose and darker pink paw pads.

She is Kopa's and mine's little bundle of joy.

Kiara's P.O.V.

As Rafiki removes my splint and gives me an all clear, I feel a horrible pain in my stomach. I clutch my abdomen as I realize it's time.

A couple hours later, I have given birth to two adorable cubs during the storm. I have one little boy and one little girl. I name the male Kanu whom has a reddish-brown pelt, a dark red hair tuft, a dark red tail tuft, a cream underbelly, a pink pride lander nose, pink paw pads and long black whiskers. The female I name Aura, who has a light reddish-brown pelt, a really long, fluffy, reddish-brown hair tuft, a fluffy red-brown tail tuft, a pale reddish-brown underbelly, pale reddish-brown ear rims, a pink pride lander nose, pink paw pads and short white whiskers.

Shortly after Aura and Kanu have fallen asleep at my side in the cave, I hear a voice saying, "I think this is it Beba." I cock my head as I realize I've never heard that voice before, or that name.

"H-hello?" I call out, trying to not wake up my newborn cubs.

"Hello!" a reddish-brown colored lion, with a dark red-brown mane, dark red-brown tail tuft, a black pride lander nose, extra-long black whiskers and a light reddish-brown underbelly and ear rims calls out. He smiles at me and his piercing red eyes glow. "Me and my mate would like to join you guys, since our home was taken over by tigers recently." Just then, a very beautiful cheetah with a light-tan pelt, light brown spots, a pink nose, a cream underbelly, cream ear rims and white whiskers walks in, dripping wet and carrying something in her mouth. As she gets closer, she looks at me with pleading blue eyes and I see the thing dangling from her mouth, is actually a week old cub. The little cub stares at me with its mouth open, showing its sharp baby teeth.

Without hesitation, I reply, "Yes, you can stay." Then I hear Kopa.

"Afua? Beba? Is that you?" Kopa's eyes shine as he speaks.

Afua and Beba nod their heads and Afua answers, "It's been a long time Kopa, hasn't it."

"It sure has. It looks as if we both have started families of our own since we were adolescents!" Kopa laughs, "I remember those days. And did ya know my dad still doesn't give a fuck about me. It's all about Kiara." He looks at me, "You're daddy's little girl, you know that Kiara? He never cared about me. He only cared about you." Kopa turns back to Afua who is now looking behind Kopa.

"He's right behind me, isn't he." Kopa says with anger and sadness in his voice. He turns around to see our father looking at him with sad eyes.

"I never knew you felt that way…" Simba says with sad eyes.

"Yeah, well you never asked how I felt. You never even asked how I would feel about a sister. No offense Kiara, but I never wanted you. I love you now, but you got all of mum's and da's love. You were their pride and joy and you still are!" Kopa runs out into the pouring rain, our father running after him.


	8. The Confession

**I hope y'all like this chapter!**

Chapter 7: The Confession

Kopa's P.O.V.

I ran from them. I was too upset to be around them. It was always peaceful around the top of the waterfall, so that's where I would run.

The raindrops hit my fur, stinging, as I ran though the rain until I finally reach the waterfall. I sit there, next to the rushing water and look out over the trees.

I hear gentle paw steps behind me and I look to see who had followed me. It was my father. He looked pretty damn sad with his mane stuck to his neck from the rain as he walked up to me, his tail dragging along the ground.

"I never knew…" His voice cracks. "I never knew you felt that way Kopa…" He looks at me, his eyes puffy and red. I could see the pain I caused him in his eyes, but I didn't care. He caused me more pain than he would ever know.

I glare at him through the rain. "You never knew?" I laugh sarcastically as I continue, "How could you not! I would leave for days at a time, just to see the one lion that made my life better. The lioness who changed my life forever. The lioness I love. Vitani. She was there for me when no one else was!"

"I thought you would want a baby sister. Your mum and I both did. We thought you wouldn't mind us giving her more attention… We thought you liked the freedom we gave you…" He looks at his paws. "Was I wrong?"

I growl at him before I spit back a reply, "Damn right you were wrong! Why do you think I never talked to you or mum! Why do you think I let my mane grown so long and cover my eyes. Why do you think I hid my wrists from you? Why do you think I left for the outlands every night. You caused me pain!" I scream, my voice cracking at the end.

"Well I'm sorry for all of that… I wasn't a good father to either of you. Maybe it would be better if I died." He stares at me.

"Maybe it would be better! I wouldn't care anyways! It's not like you ever LOVED me!" I don't wait for him to reply. "You only ever cared about Kiara because she's the 'Chosen One'. She is the princess and Kovu is the prince. They'll take over the thrown when you die. Never would me and Vitani take over the thrown. I'm not even a prince to you. Nor have I ever been your son!" I watch as the words I screamed at my father set in. It hurt him. I could tell, but I didn't care.

He stares at me with hurt-filled eyes and a pain-stricken face. He stands there for a few moments. "I do care… I do love you… You are my son…" I barely hear him whisper. "I cared about you so much Kopa… I still do… Please forgive me…"

"Maybe now you care. Maybe now you love me. Maybe now you call me your son. I will forgive you, but only if you prove to me all of those things." I stomp away, then I start to run for Pride Rock.

I hadn't gotten far when I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my neck. I gasp for breath as I realize that my windpipe is being crushed. Then the pain in my throat gets knocked away and I hear a roar.

"Never come at my son like that!" My father roars. Then I see what attacked me. It was a full grown Bengal tiger. My father attacks it head on and the tiger fights back. I watch blood spill before my eyes and I am too stunned to do anything.

Minutes pass before all is quiet. I see the bodies of both the tiger and my father lying on the ground, beaten up, battered and bleeding. The tiger was dead. My father, as I got a closer look, was still alive. He was barely breathing and his eyes were closed.

"Dad!" I scream as I run to him. "Dad, please, wake up!" His eyes flicker open and he gives me a smile.

"I told you I cared. I told you I love you. Do you forgive me now?" He coughs and his whole body shakes with the effort.

"Yes, I forgive you dad. I love you." Tears form in my eyes and slide down my cheeks.

"I l-love y-you t-t-too Kopa…" He whispers to me as his breathing slows. "T-tell y-your mother I l-love her, and K-Kiara as well..." His breathing comes to a stop and his eyes slowly close. I feel his pulse. It's gone. His body turns cold.

I whisper into his ear, "I will dad. Rest in peace." I heave his body onto my back and I make my way back to Pride Rock.

As I finally reach Pride Rock, I see the others running towards me, but I am too dazed to really notice or care.

The rain is still falling heavily as I let my father gently slide off my back and onto the cold, hard stone.

I hear my mother sobbing and I turn my head away.

"Kopa! What happened!" She cries between sobs.

"It's all my fault. If I wasn't such a stupid lion!" I hang my head and tail low in shame as my mother gives me a weird look. "Mum… He was killed saving my stupid hide!"

My mother gives me a confused, but cold stare. "Kopa… don't blame yourself for your father's death… he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He loved you."

"Mum… it is my fault. You'll never understand it." I look into her eyes. "He told me to tell you he loved you."

"I knew he loved me even if he didn't have you say that." She gave a small smile as she gave me a nuzzle and went to say goodbye to his stiff body.

As I turn to walk away, I see Kiara arriving. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees da lying on the stone behind me. I see her eyes turn dull and tears start to slide down her cheeks.

I run to her to comfort my sister. "Kiara…" I whisper in her ear as I embrace her and she sobs into my shoulder. "He told me to tell you that he loved you."

"But Kovu… I wasn't ready to lose him…" She looks at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I know Kiara, I know…" I return her look, keeping strong for her sake.

"Kopa, you'll always be there for me, won't you?" Kiara suddenly asks as she looks away from me.

Her question takes me a bit off-guard, but I reply the best way I can. "Kiara… No one will always be there. They always have their time to go in the Great Circle of Life. But until it's my time to go, I will be there for you as much as I can. You're my sister, it's my job to protect you."

She shows a bit of shock when she finally looks back at me, but she nods. "Thank you Kovu." She nuzzles my cheek, and she goes back to the cave to take care of her cubs.

**I know what you are all thinking. Why did you kill Simba? Well… I'm starting to have a bit of trouble with how many characters I have and I end up leaving some out. So Simba was getting old anyways… It was his time to go ! Sorry to all of y'all who loved Simba though ! The tigers will come into play later on too, I may also add some other rivals just to add some action. But for now, you have to wait ;)**


	9. Young Love

**So, I think you guys will be happy to know this is the 3****rd**** chapter I'm uploading in one day! :D but don't be expecting this too often lol I love all of you and thank you to all of my reviewers who are continuing to support my writing! Please continue to do so! But please, enjoy the chapter! I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so enjoy what you have so far haha **

Chapter 8: Young Love

Beba's P.O.V.

It's been about a week since Afua, our cub Shizu, and I joined Simba and Nala's pride. Everyone is still grieving Simba's death, but today Kiara and Kovu should be taking leadership of the pride finally. Shizu will be old enough to watch this amazing event with us and I hope she will be able to adapt to living in a pride easier than I have. It's different. Cheetahs like me are normally solitary creatures, but I fell in love with Afua and I would do anything to be with him.

I sigh, and I feel sharp claws on my tail. I look and I see Shizu is awake from her nap and already happily playing. She's a bit older than some of the other cubs, but she's around the same size as them. She giggles when I flick my tail side to side, encouraging her to continue playing. Her pale blue eyes sparkle with the amusement of me playing with her. I smile to myself as she jumps onto my neck trying to tug on my ears.

"Now now Shizu, I think you're getting a bit rough with your mum!" I lick her side as she slides back down.

"But Moooom!" She whines in the childish voice that cubs have, "None of the other cubs can play with me yet! They're all too little!"

"Well… That isn't quite true Shizu," I say thinking.

"It isn't?" Shizu tilts her head, obviously confused.

"Of course not hun! Ryder, Dae, and Paka are all a week and a half older than you. Skyler, Blake, and Lani are a week older than you. Lio and Napa are only half a week older than you Shizu!" I smile. "And you even have someone who's your age."

"Who?" By now, Shizu was already squirming with delight.

"Little Miah is the same age as you!" I laugh at her, already squealing with the thought of making friends.

"Wait mum, what about Kanu and Aura?" She suddenly asks.

"Oops! How could I forget about the heirs to the throne!" I shake my head at myself for forgetting about those two little furballs. "Kanu and Aura are a week younger than you Shizu."

"Yay so I'm not the youngest!" She squeals before she continues. "Mum, what are 'heirs'?" She asks me.

"Heirs are the children of the pride leaders. In this case, the pride leaders are Queen Kiara and King Kovu, so they have two potential heirs to take their place as leader when they die." I explain as best as I can.

"So… Kanu is like the prince, and Aura is like the princess?" She asks in her innocent cub voice.

I nod, "That's exactly what they are." I get to my feet and stretch. "Now, how about we go meet the rest of the cubs?"

"Oh yes! Please mum!" She smiles, showing her sharp baby teeth.

"Okay, I'm going to carry you to them." I pick her up by her scruff, ignoring her cries of complaint.

"But mummmm! I can walk just fine!" She whines.

I just ignore her and I take her to meet the rest of the cubs, who happened to be outside for the first time, playing together in the lush grass below Pride Rock. I walk to them and I gently set Shizu down in the grass next to them. For the first time in her life, she's quiet and crouching as low as she can, trying not to be seen.

I lean next to her ears. "Shizu…" I whisper, "There's nothing to be afraid of. They're just other cubs." I push her forward with my paw, making sure she can't hide from the other cubs.

"Uh h-hi m-m-m-my name is Shizu…" She stutters, obviously nervous.

"Shizu, I'm going back inside now. Have fun honey!" I leave reluctantly, knowing she's being shy at the moment.

Shizu's P.O.V.

I cower low to the ground as I watch my mum leave me alone with the other cubs. I was scared for the first time in my life for being judged on how I look. I wasn't a full lion like them. I'm a half breed. My father a lion, my mother a cheetah.

I get startled when one of the other cubs comes straight up to me and says, "Hi! My name is Lio!" He had apple-green eyes, a dark red-brown pelt, and a reddish-brown hair tuft. He was actually pretty cute. He was nice to me too.

All I could do was blush and look away.

"What did I do wrong?" He asks me trying to look me in my eyes.

"N-nothing… I-I'm just shy… That's all." I say giving a shy smile.

"Looks liked your brother has a crush, Napa!" Teases a pretty snow-white female cub with a long white hair tuft and pale blue eyes.

"Just ignore Paka… She's just joking around." Lio gives me a friendly smile, giving me butterflies. "Let's have the rest of you introduce yourselves!" He gives the others a look to tell them to go ahead.

The first lion cub to speak had a real-light silver pelt with a long white hair tuft, and silver eyes with white flecks. "Hiya, my name is Dae." She said softly. "Paka is my sister. We are really different at times. Oh and this is my brother, Ryder." She puts her paw on a dark grey, muscular lion, with dark blue ocean eyes.

I nod to them and a few other lions step forward. "My name is Aura." Says a light reddish-brown female cub with a long, fluffy, reddish-brown hair tuft, and sky blue eyes. "My brother is the reddish-brown lion cub with a dark red hair tuft and emerald green eyes. His name is Kanu. My cousin is the pale light-tan, muscular lion with the bushy light-tan hair, freckles and pale blue eyes. Her name is Miah."

I again, nod my head to them, waiting to know who the other three cubs were.

"My name is Skyler." A light brown lion cub, a thick brown hair and piercing blue eyes says smiling. "My sister, Lani, Is the lion cub with the light golden-yellow pelt, light golden-yellow fur on the top of her head and electric blue eyes. My brother, Blake, is the other light-brown lion cub. The only difference is, he doesn't have a hair tuft like me, and he has electric green eyes."

"It's nice to meet all of you guys!" I say, trying to sound happy. But Lio sees right through my lies.

"Hey, uh, Shizu… Meet me here tonight." He whispers in my ear as we all go back to Pride Rock for our dinner.

I look him in his bright apple-green eyes and I nod my head. I give him a gentle smile before I go to eat what my mom got us for dinner. "Bye guys!" I shout before whispering, "Bye Lio."

**Did you guys like it? If you did, please review and tell me what you liked! If not, review and tell me what you didn't. And maybe include idea for future chapters? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Butterflies

Chapter 9: Butterflies

Shizu's P.O.V.

As I waited for the sun to go down and everyone to fall asleep, all I can think of is Lio. He was so nice to me and he wants to meet me tonight at the base of Pride Rock! I smile to myself knowing that I care about him.

When I finally look up again, I notice everyone in the cave is asleep and the sun is on the horizon, making the sky light up with an assortment of colors.

I silently get to my feet and quickly make my way to the base of Pride Rock to meet Lio. I notice my paws are shaking and my heart is racing as I lay low in the grass. I'm nervous. What if I screw everything up? What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't show?

My questions are interrupted by a warm body lying next to me. It was Lio. My heart starts to flutter even more and my stomach twists. The nervousness was killing me.

"Hey there, beautiful." Lio smiles sweetly at me as he looks me in the eyes.

"H-hi Lio." I try to smile and look him in the eyes, but every time I do, I blush insanely.

"You're so cute when you blush Shizu," Lio says making me blush even more. The thought of his side pressing against mine made me want to faint too.

"T-Thanks Lio," I stutter, trying to think of what to say, "Can I uhm.. ask you something?" I look down at my feet.

"You can ask me anything you want." He gives me another one of his sweet smiles.

"Do y-you erm.. l-like…" I pause.

"Do I like what?" He tilts his head in a manner telling me he was curious about what I was going to finish my question with.

"Er… Nevermind. It's a stupid question." I keep my eyes fixed downward at my feet.

"No, Shizu, please ask me your question. I won't laugh at you." He puts his forepaw under my chin and lifts my face up so he can look me in the eyes. His eyes showed so much compassion in them, I have to ask him the question.

I take a deep breath before I reply. "Lio… Do you like me?" My heart practically stops when I finally ask the question aloud.

He replies almost immediately, "Of course I do Shizu. You are so gentle, kind, caring. You have a beautiful personality. You may be shy, but everyone is at some point in their lifetime." He pauses, "Especially when they are around someone as amazing and beautiful as you." For the first time since I met him, he actually seemed nervous to be talking to me.

"Y-you do?" My eyes light up.

"Yes, Shizu, I do." He looks at me with his apple-green eyes, causing my heart to melt.

"I uh have another question…" I say.

"What is is?" He replies instantly.

"Which kind of 'like' is how you like me?" I ask timidly.

He leans in close to my face, catching me off guard and he kisses my lips deeply for a few seconds before pulling away, leaving me breathless. "That kind of like." He gives me a gentle smile.

I return his smile and answer him, "Good, because that's how I like you too." I look down at my feet, blushing.

"You are so cute when you blush, Shizu!" Lio grins.

This makes me blush even more. "Awwh. Thank you Lio!"

"You're welcome." He pauses. "So uh… Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend now..?"

I nod my head. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and when he pulled me into a hug, my heart lurched at his touch.

Lio's P.O.V.

When I wake up, I realize I am still outside. The sun has barely just risen, but I can feel heat coming from Shizu, curled up against my side, who is still asleep. I smile to myself, watching her spotted fur glow from the sun. She is so beautiful.

She starts to stir, and she opens her eyes to look up at me.

"Good morning, babe." I look deep into her pale blue eyes and smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay, ground was a bit hard thought…" She stands up and stretches her back out. "How did you sleep, Lio?"

I think about that for a moment before I answer. "Well… I guess I slept pretty good because I had you there next to me."

"Awwh! Lio! You're making me blush!" She leans into my side again and I put my arm paw her, letting her put her head on my chest.

"I love you." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too Lio." Shizu nuzzles my cheek.

"I guess my sister was right about you two…" Say's a voice.

Shizu and I look up to see Dae looking at us.

"Should we tell her?" Shizu whispers in my ear.

"Shizu, we can't lie to her…" I give her a nuzzle before I continue. "Dae… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"No, obviously you didn't care about me Lio." Tears formed in her eyes. "It's over Lio."

"Wait Lio, Dae, what's going on!" Shizu yells confused.

"You stole my boyfriend. That's what!" Dae snaps.

"What are you talking about!" Shizu replys almost in tears.

"Shizu… The truth is… I was kind of… erm… already in a relationship when I started dating you…" Tears form in my own eyes as I realize my mistake. I hurt Dae, and what I just said probably hurt Shizu. "I just felt something so much stronger when I met you Shizu… and I didn't want to hurt Dae…"

"Well you did hurt me! You could have at least told me the truth and broke up with me like a real lion would have done instead of cheat!" Dae ran away in tears before I had the chance to stop her.

"What have I done…" I look away from Shizu, who's disbelieving eyes were on me.

"Lio… I love you, but why would you do that to Dae, she obviously cared about you too…" Shizu looks away from me.

"I didn't know what I was doing… I… I just… I made a mistake… okay? I love you more than Dae, but I never meant to hurt her like that, I was going to break up with her… but… I chickened out… I didn't want to hurt her…" I try to hide myself among the tall grass.

"Lio… I understand… But you did hurt her… I think you should go apologize to her…" She pauses. "I probably should too… considering I guess I stole you from her."

Dae's P.O.V.

I run to my favorite alone spot behind Pride Rock. There's a crevice in the rock back there behind a bush, and it leads into an underground cave. It has a river running through it and lush cave-grass.

I run down there and not but a few minutes later I hear other lion cubs calling my name. I know exactly which cubs they are too. Shizu and Lio. I go to the entrance and peer out. I can't see them yet, so I adjust the bushes branches so they can't see it unless they know what they're looking for.

Soon enough, I see them and they're looking for me in every place they know.

"Shizu… I can't find her!" Lio looks at his paws, ashamed.

"Lio, we are going to find her. You need to apologize and I kind of have to too." Shizu says gently.

Once they aren't facing the bush, I decide to crawl out and let them say what they need to say.

"What do you guys want." I say in a falt voice.

Lio steps forward. "Dae… I'm so sorry. I made a huge mistake in not telling you that I moved on… It sounds terrible to even say it like that… but I want you to accept my apology…" He pauses. "I really hope we can still be friends."

I take a long time before I finally sigh. "Lio… I don't think we will ever be as close of frinends as we were before. No I know we won't. But I accept your apology. I saw the way you looked at Shizu… So loving, so… so… just everything true love sees. You never looked at me as lovingly as that. I knew it wouldn't last and I should have ended it when I saw you look at her. But I wanted it to last. It didn't, but I hope you guys can be everything we weren't." I stop. "I'll always love you in my heart Lio, but I will never love you the same way again."

Lio nods his head. "I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. I hope you find someone new, someone BETTER than me."

I nod and they both walk away together.

**Sorry for such a late update… Schoolwork… you know? But yeah, it may not have been a great chapter because my school experienced the loss of a fellow Viking last night. May Keondre Patterson R.I.P. This is the 4****th**** Viking we've lost. Two to suicide… One in a car crash… and one from an asthma attack. May they all R.I.P. They are gone, but never forgotten. Princeton Pride 24/7**


	11. Helpful Advice and Forbidden Friendships

Chapter 10: Helpful Advice and Forbidden Friendships

Kanu's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to a starry night sky. Something didn't seem right to me and I could hear a muffled noise from outside. I perked my ears and I silently made my way to the opening of the cave.

When I looked outside, I saw Dae. She looked droopy, sad, and her eyes were flooded by tears. I knew for a fact something had happened.

I made my way over to her and I made a little cough noise to let her know I was there. She turned to look at me with very sad eyes. I sat down a couple inches away from her.

"Dae, what's wrong?" I ask sympathetically.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Dae looks away from me and towards her feet.

"Dae, don't lie to me… I know something is wrong. Just tell me what happened, I'll be there for you." I put my paw on her shoulder.

When she looks up, she lost it. Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke. "Kanu… he cheated on me… Lio cheated on me for Shizu! I loved him!"

"Dae, calm down, please. Lio has always been a ladie's cub. Yeah we're only 4 months old, but he flirted with every single female cub… You'll get over him. You have your entire life ahead of you. Don't focus on the negatives, focus on the positives. Besides, he will never be a great boyfriend, but you shouldn't need to worry about boy drama for a long while. We're only cubs, and all we should be having right now are crushes. Maybe you should confront Shizu though, make her realize he can't be trusted for a while. Make her KNOW how you feel." By the time I finished talking, her tears had stopped, but you could still sense she was sad inside.

"Thanks Kanu. That helped, a lot! But thing is, I don't know if I can confront them alone… I'm afraid I'll physically fight her."

"Just think of her as another obstacle you have to overcome to achieve better things in life. Maybe you don't need to fight her. Just talk it out with her and if she continues to be rude, then, well, I don't know what to suggest. But you'll find another cub to like. There are better than Lio in this pride." I give her a smile to try and cheer her up.

"That's true, she is just another obstacle to overcome. And I KNOW I can overcome her. I'll just forget about both of them. I don't want drama in my life anyways, maybe she can see it that way too. Thanks for being there for me Kanu." Dae smiles back and I can tell she finally overcame the pain of her broken heart. It felt good helping her out when she needed it the most.

Dae's P.O.V.

After Kanu's helpful advice, I said goodbye and I decided to go on a walk to relax myself. I walked and walked and walked and I didn't know where my feet were taking me until I was there.

I ended up a little ways inside the jungle. I could feel someone watching me. But I din't know who or what is was, until I heard voices.

"Hi there! What's your name?"

I turn around to see five cubs around my age. Three of them were Bengal tiger cubs. Two of them were males. They were orange with black stripes and a white underbelly, but one had emerald green eyes, while the other had light brown. The third Bengal tiger cub was a pretty snow white with black stripes. She had pale sky blue eyes. The other two cubs were leopard cubs. One being male and one being female. The female cub was a light brown with darker brown and black spots, she had leaf green eyes. The last cub, the male leopard cub, was different. He had an off-white fur color, with grey and black spots, but his eyes were milky white.

"My name? It's Dae." I said blantly. "What are your names?" I asked.

"Dae. That's a new name!" replied the male tiger cub with green eyes. "My name is Tomoyo."

"My name is Kaholo," Says the brown eyed male lion cub, "We're twins."

The pretty white tiger cub stepped forward next. "My name is Taika."

"My name is Amu, and the other leopard cub is Oliver." Says the female leopard cub.

"It's nice to meet you all! But where's your pride?" I question.

"Well, it depends. We move around through the jungle a lot." Oliver speaks for the first time, "The adults in our pack are very hostile towards outsiders though… They'll attack on site of an outsider if they seem a threat to them. They'll even die trying to defend…"

"So I'm… in danger being here?" I start to worry.

"Well… yeah… but they're all talking about the war that's about to start between them and some lion pride." Oliver shrugged.

"Wait… you mean the pride of lions I live in?" I feel my stomach drop.

"Yeah I think that's the one. You didn't know?"

"No… I never knew…"

"Dae! What are you doing here! You could have been killed!"

I turn around to see my mother, Karma.

When I look back, the other cubs are staring wide eyed at my mum, all except for Oliver. I was curious to know why.

"Mom, they're just cubs my age! They wouldn't hurt me! Would they..?"

"No we wouldn't. We aren't part of this war. This war is for the adults to overcome. Us cubs have to part in this." Oliver boldly said.

"So the war is going to happen…" My mum said rhetorically.

"Didn't Oliver just state that?" Amu said.

"Yeah he did." Tomoyo and Kaholo say at the same time.

That's when we all hear loud shrieks.

"What was that…?" I ask my mum.

"I-I don't know.."

Guys I am SO sorry for such a late update! I plan to update a couple times again this month so I can make up for this one being late! I hope you liked this chapter though!


	12. Tragedies

**Hi guys! I know that I have not written, let alone updated, it what seems like MONTHS. But I am finally updating today, though it may not be all that interesting since I have had writers block. For those of you who have waited patiently, THANK YOU!**

Chapter 11: Tragedies

Aura's P.O.V.

I hear shrieks as I am with my brother and some of our friends. I look at Kanu and we investigate where it came from. We find Mheetu, and Chumvi with snake bites all over them. Nala was standing over them, nearly crying.

"They're breathing… it's-it's slowing down!" Nala sobbed.

Then Chumvi spoke, "Kanu, Aura, can you please get your father for me? I need to tell him goodbye." He shakes violently as the poison gets closer to his heart.

"Aura, I'll get him. You stay here and keep Grandma Nala calm." Kanu says as he runs to get Da.

"Granny… Everything happens for a reason. It's their time to take their spot in the circle of life…" I say to her.

All she does is stare at her brother, his breathing becoming shallower and shallower until it comes to a stop. I see tears sliding down her cheeks

"Goodbye Mheetu, you were always a good brother to me…" Nala says almost silently to his limp body.

I hear footsteps behind me and I look up to see my father and Kanu. Kanu stops beside me and my da kept going. He fell to the ground beside Chumvi.

"Dad! No please! Stay alive!" I see tears in his eyes for the first time in my life.

"Kovu, I love you but it's time for me to take my place in the circle of life as well as Mheetu's. Goodbye Kovu…" His breathing came to a stop as he said bye to my father.

All my grandfathers are dead and great aunts and uncles. That realization just hit me. The only grandparent I have left is Nala. But she's been looking sicker lately. She coughs and just wants to lay around sunning herself on Pride Rock. I hate to even think this… but… she probably won't be around much longer.

I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks, and on my whiskers. All of my family is dying… What if Grandma Nala, Aunt Vitani, Uncle Kopa, Mom, Dad… or even Kanu die..? I couldn't live without any of them.

I feel a paw on my shoulder and I turn to see it's Kanu. He pulls me into a hug as I sob into his fur. Today was definitely a sad day.

Karma's P.O.V.

I grabbed Dae's scruff and started to carry her towards the noise. We ended up by a bunch of other lions and lionesses from our pride, but two were lying unmoving on the ground. As we got closer, I noticed who they were. It was Mheetu and Chumvi. Two of our elders. I turned to the side a little bit and I put Dae down. She walked over to her friends, Kanu and Aura. Man, those two cubs have been through so much recently… I shake my head and I walk over to Kovu who is sobbing into his father's fur.

"Kovu… are you alright?" I ask quietly.

"No Karma I'm not! I just watched my dad fade away beneath my paws! He's gone!" He growls slightly.

Just as I was about to reply, I see why he was growling. Yomoyo, Kaholo, Taika, Oliver and Amu had followed us here. They were in danger.

"Who are you and why are you on our land!" Kovu roars. All of the cubs cower down lower in the grass. All except for Oliver.

"I'm not scared of you! Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I'll be scared." Oliver boldly says.

"You did not answer my question!" Kovu roars even louder and I could see the anger in his eyes. He was just about to attack them when a pretty white leopard female steps in front of Oliver.

"Mommmmm!" Oliver growls to her.

She ignores him and shows submission towards Kovu to let him know that she is no threat.

"I am sorry for my cubs and their friends' behavior." She ducks her head low.

"That is fine, but, why are you on my land." Kovu says with authority.

"Er… we um… we live in the jungle…" She looks at her paws.

"This is news to me. You are coming with us back to Pride Rock, along with the cubs."

"I uh… was actually going to ask to join. My mate, and the other cubs parents were." She spoke shyly.

Everyone's face filled with shock.


End file.
